Mythosville High AU
Disclaimer: This fanfic may contain dark elements not included in my main-universe stories. Read at your own discretion. '' ''Mythosville High ''is an upcoming AU fanfiction set in the modern day real-world. It features the counterparts to the Mythos, who all attend the same high school, and live in the same, corrupt small town. Synopsis Mythosville; a good place to be high and mighty. Here, you're either at the top of the food chain or you're the stepping stools for the town's elite. If you're fortunate enough to be somewhere in the middle, chances are you don't really know how corrupt this small town truly is. And once you do, there's really no where else to go... Characters Teens [[Heather von Olympus|'Heather von Olympus']]' - Heather van Olsen:' Queen Bee of Mythosville High and the daughter of the CEO of Olympus Co., the family business she and her brother are destined to inherit. Their family unofficially runs the town, and everyone should be afraid to cross her. All she really wants to do is run the family business with her brother and have everyone bow down to them... [[Zane von Olympus|'Zane von Olympus']]' - Zane van Olsen:' Heather's older twin and heir to the business. He dislikes the way his family runs things and would like nothing more than to reform or, if need be, leave the town all together. He is in a secret relationship with Erin de Argo. [[Ivy Efiáltis|'Ivy Efiáltis']]' - Ivy de Argo:' Older cousin of Erin de Argo and student of Mythosville High. Daughter of Phobetor (No idea for Real Life Name) and Sofia Lancaster (deceased); niece of Eris and Mr. de Argo. Upon her going into the care of her uncle, Ivy's last name was changed to "de Argo". Ivy is friends with Zane, who can see how he doesn't enjoy being the heir of his family's company and would rather be not. Ivy works part time on the outskirts of town at Rai Ranch owned by Jasper D'Veton's father, Raiden D'Veton and step-mother Skyla Phoenix-D'Veton. 'Jasper Rai - Jasper D'Veton:' Daughter of owner of Rai Ranch, Raiden D'Veton, best friend and step-sister of Garrett Phoenix, part of the Mythosville Sport Team. Jasper is home schooled until Garrett's second year when her father has her attend to get a feel of being in public school. She is friends with Ivy de Argo. [[Garrett Blackburn|'Garrett Blackburn']]' - Garrett Phoenix:' Son of Skyla Phoenix-D'Veton, making him the step-son of Raiden D'Veton, and step-brother/best friend of Jasper D'Veton. At the time his mother married Raiden, Garrett was attending Mythosville High where his step-father later asked him to help Jasper so she can get a feel of public school. He is best friends with Zane von Olsen. [[Eirene Louloúdi|'Eirene Louloúdi']]' - Eirene LaFlowe: As the girl from the "bad side of town", Eirene is generally seen as a sour girl with a bitterness towards the upperclass, especially Uncle Zeus and Fam. Like her father, Damien (Hades), Eirene has a reputation of being "bad person", only because of the place she was forced into. [[Torni Thorson|'''Torni Thorson]]' - Torni Peterson'- Hailing from a rich family that stemmed from a carpentering business, Torni is an exchange student from Norway. While they were raised without the traditional values of their parents, but still being very sheltered, Torni is probably the most oblivious to what is really happening in their new town. [[Apolline Helios|'Apolline Helios']]' - Apolline du Soleil': The daughter of one of the Twelve Directors of Olympus Co.. Raised in a rich family and spoiled rotten by her father, Apolline grew up to be a humble and kind girl who wants to be a nurse someday. She attends Mythosville High and is part of Heather's Clique, being secretly in love with someone from the team. [[Cherita A. Cupid|'Cherita A. Cupid']]' - Cherita l'Amour': recently moved from France to the town because of her father being an heir to Olympus Co. and its employee, Cherita has the desire of having something more in the Company. She also attends Mythosville High, being pretty popular among the students and quite great at manipulating them. Leonard Fotiá - Peter "Leonard" Flar: Leonard is the son of a car mechanic and a salon owner (names tbd) with ties to Olympus Co and the Mythosville Elite. tbc will edit later Ruben Arco - Ruben Bowstein: A much lesser known student, Ruben recently moved from a neighboring town to Mythosville only recently. tbc will edit later as well To be continued, I'm uber lazy. Feel free to create Mythosville counterparts to your OCs, and if you want them featured in the story just ask! Adults TBA Groups Groups that will appear in the story. They may be small or large or official and unofficial. Olympus Co. The family business that practically founded Mythosville generations ago. Here, business comes before family, and relatives have been cut out to make room for work and its benefits more times than anyone truly remembers... Mythosville City Council The board of politicians including the mayor who make all the big decisions for the town. Most if not all are corrupt, and will use their influence in exchange for bribery from the town's wealthier citizens. Mythosville Elite Pretty much anyone who's anybody in Mythosville, primarily consisting of members of Olympus Co. or the City Council. R3B3LS A gang consisting of teens who have been wronged by the upper-class and want retribution by fighting for equality among the social hierarchy. Their peaceful attempts often go unheard of, so they seem to get more radical by the day... Apokolipse Gang Another gang and rival group to the R3B3LS. Unlike their opposites, they take no issue benefiting from the corrupt system, and are often hired by the Von Olsens and other wealthy citizens to take care of certain... unofficial business. Heather's Clique The popular girls and guys of Mythosville High, led by Heather. They must always follow her lead or else be cut out of the group, which is a huge blow to a student's social standing, so most members try to stay on her good side (if she has one), which isn't always easy. Locations Mythosville High School The only high school in the small town of Mythosville, and the hub of all the teen drama taking place. Olympus Co. Central The center of all Olympus Co. affairs, including offices and board meeting rooms. Located by City Hall on main street. Olympus Shopping Centre A newly built modern shopping mall, built on the former site of the Eight Immortals Strip, which was bought out by Olympus Co. Mythosville Slums The area of Mythosville no one dares to go unless they must. Squalid and dirty, it is actually comparably less morally corrupt to the wealthier areas of town. Mythosville Suburbs The residential part of town that ranges from pure middle class houses to the mansions of the elite, the Von Olsen Estate being the largest. Category:Alternate Universe Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions Category:Airbenderfreak's Stories